


Model Mis-Behaviour

by deej_nicolson



Series: Cat's Cradle || A P5 Arcanaswap NG+ AU [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Gay Awakening, Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Gen, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kitagawa Yusuke, One-Sided Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, One-Sided Sakamoto Ryuji/Morgana, Roleswap, Stalking, Underage Nudity (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deej_nicolson/pseuds/deej_nicolson
Summary: The vulgar ape who Morgana had a small, bickering rivalry with in his reality… And now Morgana stood nearly a whole 3 inches taller than him… And wait, was that eyeliner? He looked surprisingly pretty, for Ryuji at least. Which made sense, considering he was in Yusuke’s position, if the rotation wheel made any sense. Which considering the palace rulers jumped in odd directions, the rotation wheel didn’t make any sense. And oh God, he was staring at Ryuji!xxxThe gang meet an artist. Morgana discovers he's gay for said artist. Said artist was someone that hehatedin the previous reality.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Morgana, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Morgana & Niijima Makoto
Series: Cat's Cradle || A P5 Arcanaswap NG+ AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125509
Kudos: 6





	Model Mis-Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT, MURDER, UNDERAGED NUDITY**

Legs up to his chest, Ryuji could barely breathe. He  _ hated  _ going places in Madarame’s ‘pope-mobile’ — the car was downright claustrophobic and his teacher refused to open the windows. 

Apparently driving in a cramped, stuffy vehicle over a bumpy road was what amounted to ‘suffering for one's art’. Ryuji scoffed internally — Madarame wouldn’t know suffering if it kicked him in the teeth. 

That’s when, in his exhausted, heat stroke addled daze; he saw  _ her _ . Cropped brown hair with a braid decoration across the crown, wearing a deeply modified school uniform… He swallowed for a second. That was it. 

The second they made it to a stop around the train station, Ryuji pulled open the door, and ran out of the car. Madarame couldn’t stop him, he was running for his  _ life  _ here, for his next piece. He knew what would happen if he didn’t release an artwork soon enough - his shoulder still hurt from the last time he missed a deadline - so why not take a leap of faith.

Keeping tabs on the girl from his favourite stomping grounds, the underground mall in Shibuya, he noticed as she looked over her shoulder, muttering something to the two individuals she was with. The tall, lanky looking one placed an arm on her shoulder and started to lead her to the station, as the other - a muscular looking young man with frizzy black hair, looked over his shoulder, barely glazing eyes with him.

Ryuji swallowed as the guy’s eyes narrowed, before he turned back around and followed his two friends to the station, as Ryuji followed, as fast as he possibly could. 

xxx

“Dammit! That guy got off!” Makoto gasped, holding onto the railing as her face blanched. Yusuke also turned to look down the escalator. 

“I can’t see him, but I’ll take your word for it, Makoto.” 

Morgana stretched, as he felt the wriggling from Akira in his schoolbag. The dog - although he wasn’t a dog, he felt much better with that word than ‘puppy’, Morgana realized - popped his little head out as he looked down the stairs, eyes narrowed.

“If that guy hurts  _ my _ Makoto, he’s going to be in trouble.”

Morgana sighed. This was  _ exactly  _ like how he sounded with Lady Ann, and it almost made him laugh when he thought about it. Akira’s overprotectiveness of Makoto was rather amusing, which was possibly the reason no one took him seriously in his reality. After all, Akira was just a small dog - not anything really that strong or menacing. 

He bit his bottom lip. “So… I think I have an idea.” He gestured up the escalator. “Makoto, you stand out there, Yusuke & I will keep watch.” He then turned to Yusuke. “On the count of three, we jump him. Got it?”

Yusuke nodded. “Yes, indeed.” Their mouth curved upwards into a smirk, “Let us get ready.” 

When the group found their way to the area between Aoyama-Ichitome and Shujin, Makoto chose to stand with her back away from the figure as he approached her, Morgana noticing that he was shaking as he did so. Eventually as he reached out to tap her shoulder, he and Yusuke rushed forward, standing in front of her. And that’s when Morgana nearly passed out;

Dressed in a Kosei uniform, shirt partially untucked and stained with paint splotches, wearing a purple hoodie over the top of it, a ring of keys tied to a necklace around his neck… Was one Ryuji Sakamoto. The vulgar ape who Morgana had a small, bickering rivalry with in his reality…

And now Morgana stood nearly a whole 3 inches taller than him… And wait, was that  _ eyeliner _ ? He looked surprisingly pretty, for Ryuji at least. Which made sense, considering he was in Yusuke’s position, if the rotation wheel made any sense. Which considering the palace rulers jumped in odd directions, the rotation wheel  _ didn’t  _ make any sense. And oh God, he was  _ staring  _ at Ryuji! Quick, think of something else--

Ryuji blinked, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as he began to stutter out something. Yusuke tilted their head.

“Alright, why have you been stalking our friend?”

“I-I wasn’t--”

“You have been following her around for quite some time, you realize that?” Yusuke glared, as Makoto swallowed.

“Yusuke, that’s my line, I’m a brave girl, I can do this--”

Upon hearing Makoto’s voice, Ryuji stepped in, pushing Yusuke out of the way with a slight shove. Yusuke jumped a bit, as Morgana watched him again. His movements were awkward, jumpy, not like the graceful Yusuke that Morgana remembered sauntering up to Ann and awkwardly provocating about how much they wanted her to be their latest model. 

In this case, Ryuji almost seemed like he was about to confess, so when he awkwardly spat out “doyouwannabemymodelplease?” Morgana nearly burst out laughing in shock. Ah, classic ape Ryuji, always too blunt with his manner of phrasing, but too awkward to really get the words out correctly. Makoto raised a brow.

“Uh… Model?”

“Isn’t this a cover for something?” Yusuke asked, and Morgana could  _ hear  _ Akira growling and yipping inside his bag. He mutters a quick ‘down boy’, to which Akira whines and  _ that _ is the weirdest sentence he has said all month. 

“Uh, no, no it isn’t--” Ryuji swallowed, muttering something to himself as if to psyche himself up. “Shit. Should’ve opened with this but uh…” He waved. “Hi, I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, second year at Kosei and student of Ichiryusai Madarame.”

Who was coincidentally still the same and also their next target. Lovely. Ryuji seemed rather awkward as he spoke, unlike Yusuke in the past, who had stars in their eyes for the man who would be revealed to be an abuser and… Oh no. Does that mean that old bastard murdered Ryuji’s mom? 

From what he heard, Ryuji’s mother tried her best to raise him on her own after they left his alcoholic father. As much as Morgana disliked Ryuji, he wouldn’t wish that on even the guy he claimed was his worst enemy. He’d missed the rest of the discussion due to being lost in thought -- Madarame showing up and being incredibly suspicious, Makoto taking the offer, and now Akira had bitten his shoulder. Morgana flinched.

“What the hell?”

“Masaru.” Yusuke frowned, “You were looking wistfully in the distance. Are you okay?” 

“Uh… Yeah! I’m fine.” Rubbing his hand behind his neck, Morgana wondered when they were going to get to the palace, or if Ryuji had the guts to blackmail Makoto into modelling nude. 

Considering Queen was just as threatening as ever in this reality, it was unlikely.

xxx

“Please, I’ve heard enough of this shit!” Ryuji was slumped over, hands clasped to his ears. He wasn’t trying to call the police, so that was a good sign. “Look, Madarame’s not the best person, but he’d never do that, right?” 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. “We’re going to get kicked out.” They whispered, “I have an idea.” They muttered to Makoto, and she smirked.

“Ryuji, I have an ultimatum.”

“For real?”

“If you keep me as your model… I will do a special session with you.”

Morgana’s eyes widened. Please don’t freaking tell him that was what the plan was. Nude modelling? For someone who had been manipulated and abused by a sociopathic gym teacher. Ryuji’s face glowed a bright crimson red as he pulled his shirt up to his face.

“I’m sorry do you mean… Nude?” He gasped, “Ain’t that bad?”

“You don’t have to post it anywhere, it’s fine.”

“No, no it’s  _ not _ fine, Niijima!” Ryuji was now staring down at his watercolors, as if praying that they would move of their own accord and form the perfect image. “Like… Gah, if he found out I was drawin’ that crap? I’m freakin toast.” 

Yep, plan nudity didn’t work. Of course it didn’t work. Morgana sighed, rolling his eyes as he leant against the wall, now trying to ignore the flustered Ryuji that was making his heart beat faster and faster as he looked. Great, just great… He had a crush on his former rival. 

This reality just kept getting better and better, didn’t it? 

**Author's Note:**

> in which masaru 'morgana' aozora is a useless gay and technically a rivals to friends to lovers ship is born! haha i dont understand _**why**_ i kind of ship morgana/ryuji but i guess i do?
> 
> also i had yusuke and makoto be the ones to request the nude modelling idea bc they both, in spite of being in rather good social skills situations, tend to miss the point :')
> 
> "ANN ARE YOU ALRIGHT IS YOURS CRACKED AS WELL" and "isnt it supposed to be?" doesnt change depending on the universe :'D
> 
> thanks again everyone for checking out this dumb stupid idea. your kudos & comments are nectar! eventually we'll get to the next chapter of runaway but im blanking atm bc im nearly up to makoto's awakening!


End file.
